


Rear gaze

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crime Family, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Law had not come out here to peep but he was going to soak up what he saw. Cora-san was beautiful





	Rear gaze

Law had not come to peep; he did not have those sorts of intentions. He had just grown tired of the others talking. The others drinking and rambling. The one person he preferred to be around besides Doffy had been gone. Doffy had been deep in his cups watching over the others and Law was not going to stand next to the man.

So he had instead sighed and gone looking for Cora-san because if the man had ditched that meant that Law could ditch too. It was that plain and simple. So he had pushed through the estate before he looked down to the woods below.

There were many places that Cora-san could have gone, up high to look down. Somewhere with a balcony to smoke but it had been so hot lately that Law had decided to check the woods first. There were many places to check first, the woods were big but there were places that Cora-san would avoid on principle so he could avoid those.

Law had gone looking for Cora-san because there was no one else around that he wanted to be around that might even pay him mind without pissing him off. He had not come to peep or anything. There had been no clues that he would end up running into Cora-san looking like… that.

He was naked, completely naked his coat on the edge of the stream with his clothes. Law had seen naked men before, men with scars and burns. His own body had its own scars and marks but Cora-san. He had seen the man shirtless before but Cora-san like this.

Law had to fight to steady his breathing so he would not give himself away. Cora-san was swimming in cold stream. His back was so broad. His skin held so many scars. He was beautiful.

Law swallowed when he watched Cora-san stand in the stream, the dim light flickered over him as he brushed his wet hair back almost carelessly before he lowered himself back down again. The way his body moved; Law was transfixed.

Cora-san was strong, he was Doffy’s actual blood family. His little brother by blood so of course he held some of Doffy’s strength. He was the Heart executive even though he disliked the responsibilities. He was fast and powerful. His body was built that way.

Law had always liked Cora-san after warming up to him of course. They had gotten off to the wrong foot and neither of them had liked each other at first. Cora-san had warmed up first and then Law had seen how goofy Doffy’s brother could be.

How strong he was kicking or moving. What a quick smart fighter he was. He held a good poker face. Law had been impressed. He had wanted to fight with Cora-san. Now watching him swim in the cold water, his eyes were fighting to stay in decent areas.

This was the first time that he had ever thought that he wanted to hold Cora-san. He wanted to touch his strong arms. He wanted to kiss the muscles in his arms. The toned legs. He wanted to stroke them. He wanted more than just looking but the sight of Cora-san.

He was beautiful. Law ached to touch. His blood was burning just by watching. Cora-san swam and splashed as if nothing was amiss. As though his body was not a dangerous weapon.

X

“Cora-san.” Law had not come here to peep so he had to force himself away from hiding. Instead he released the tree trunk he had been digging his fingers into and walked towards the edge of the stream by Cora-san’s coat. “You’re here.”

“Law?” Cora-san rose out the water and looked over his shoulder to him. “What are you doing out here by yourself? Is it Doffy?” His voice softened in amusement. “Does Doffy want me to come back? If he does tell him I won’t unless he opens something a little.” Cora-san mimed popping open a bottle with his fingertips. “Older than most of us.”

“Doffy didn’t send me.” Law eyed the water’s edge before he took a seat next to the Cora-san’s coat. His fingers dug into the feathers as Cora-san turned to face him. It was a fight to keep his gaze above the water. “I couldn’t stay in there for much longer.”

“Stay in…” Cora-san trailed off before he laughed softly. “Oh they bored you too Law. Doffy must have been leering at everyone over his full glass. I don’t blame you for heading out. Wild parties for that…” Cora-san stretched the muscles in his arm rippling as he looked at the treetops. “Not really your thing. Not mine either. I like my gatherings a little more intimate. Quiet.”

“Yes. If there needs to be any at all. Everything is always a spectacle. Dinner is annoying enough.” Law sighed before he swallowed his eyes running from Cora-san’s chest to just above his groin. The lapping water was driving him insane. He crossed his legs as he continued. “I couldn’t take much more. I was looking for you but you were gone.”

“I wanted to swim. I originally was going to smoke but people were there.” Cora-san laughed softly. “And I had stayed long enough. Anymore and I’d have to charge Doffy. I wasn’t having much fun and outside is always better. I don’t mind people but…” He trailed off. “I’d rather it be you and Doffy than huge parties like that. Always makes me want to get some air and hide for a bit.”

“So you decided to head to the woods instead and skinny dip.” Because Law saw Cora-san’s pants on the ground and from what he was trying not to stare at all he saw was skin and more skin.

“Why not?” Cora-san laughed softly. “There is no law against it Law. Besides who is going to stop us? Who is going to tell me not to? And it has been so hot lately. I needed to cool down or my head would fry.” Cora-san raised wet hands to smooth his hair back. “It’s nice.”

“It is.” Law considered Cora-san’s face. “Your face without the makeup.” Cora-san blinked at him before the man chuckled low and shook his head.

“You’re such a rude little brat you know that? Telling me things like that…” Cora-san touched his lips before he laughed again. “You don’t really see me like this do you?” He seemed not to care for how much of himself that Law saw as he braced himself and folded his arms. “So? Is it that strange?”

“Cora-san is Cora-san.” Law shrugged while his heart thumped. “I like this you too.”

“Too?” Cora-san mused. “Not more? Doffy likes this face.” He laughed softly. “Even though he’s the one that made me do the other one to begin with. He’s so selfish.” Cora-san said softly. “Does it matter to you Law?”

“Whatever face Cora-san is happiest with is the one that I like the most.” Cora-san laughed at that. A long laugh that echoed before he splashed Law.

“Why don’t you come in? Those pants can’t be that cool. You don’t have to take off everything. The shoes and pants are enough. Roll up your shirt.” Cora-san grinned. “You should really join me in here Law. It’s nice.”

“The cold sounds helpful.” Because Cora-san was slowly killing him by the second. Law narrowed his eyes at the man when he unbuckled his boots and Cora-san remained the way he was. “Turn around.”

“Seriously? You’re such a brat. We’re both men.” Cora-san muttered as he turned around. Law sighed in relief before he rolled pants and briefs down his legs and placed them on Cora-san’s coat.

X

“There are more than last time.” Law gently stroked Cora-san’s back tracing over the new marks and bruises that he could see. Some of these would eventually become scars. “I thought that last job was easy.” He tried to keep the accusation from his voice but he knew that he failed by Cora-san’s sigh.

“Most of these aren’t from that. Doffy had a thing…” Cora-san pulled away a bit walking further into the stream before he looked at Law from over his shoulder. “A meeting, a private one and well… you know how Doffy gets when he’s in a _really_ good mood.”

“He pissed off someone and you got hurt?” Law’s fingers ached to trace over the scars old and new. “Was Doffy hurt?” He doubted it.

“I covered my Aniki.” Said so easily as Cora-san approached him once more. Law had to tilt his head back so that Cora-san was able to meet his gaze. “That part of him has only gotten worse as we’ve grown older.” Cora-san’s wet hand gently stroked Law’s hair back. “It’s not an unsightly thing it’s just that he gets carried away and forgets that pissed off people will attack.”

“Doffy can protect himself.” Law shrugged before he caught Cora-san’s hand in his. “Besides, with your bodies he might be thinking normal people… not much of a challenge.” There rarely had people as big as Cora-san and Doffy after all. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to soak up the feeling of Cora-san’s strong hand, scarred and so big. This man before him…

“You have a point there.” Cora-san gently pulled his hand away so he could return to gently stroking Law’s hair. “You know… sometimes it’s hard for me to remember that you’re not a brat anymore. Well…” Cora-san’s bark of laughter echoed before he shook his head. “You’re still a brat but… your face is less of a kid now.” He cupped Law’s face up with a small laugh. “You’re getting manly Law. You’ll be nineteen in a few more months.”

“Then you can properly take me drinking.” Cora-san snorted at Law’s words so he caught Cora-san’s hand in his again as he stared up at the man. “Cora-san.”

“I was not trying to get away.” Cora-san slipped his grip and pinched his cheek. “I was laughing because proper drinking is what we’ll do. No more of Doffy sneaking you bits from his cup or you and Baby five getting into something unattended. Though after the third time we caught you, I think you learned your lesson.”

Law could still feel that hangover and the memory of Cora-san sitting by his bedside a pissed expression as he handed Law painkillers and water. “I’d rather drink to moderation not just start chugging open bottles of wine.” He whispered. Cora-san laughed softly before he turned away and splashed his face. “Cora-san?”

“Hm? Oh I’m still listening.” Cora-san moved away with a laugh before he ducked in the stream until the water covered his shoulders. Law remained exactly where he was ignoring the chill. “I was just thinking… You’re really growing up. You’ll be next to me more often. You might take over one these days. Maybe for me… or Doffy.” Cora-san’s gaze was contemplative when he looked at Law. “You’ll always be a brat of some sort, especially in front of me but… you’re a man too huh?”

Law could only think of how he had felt on seeing Cora-san oblivious in the water. How the cold water and done little to nothing for his body. How his fingers trembled not because of the cold but because he ached to reach out and hold. A snort fell from his lips. “What else could I be Cora-san? I’ve been a man this entire time.”

“My bad.” Cora-san laughed as Law tried to splash him. “It’s not that I didn’t think you were a man. It was more of you were always Law but not I’m thinking… Law’s manly too huh? Not just cute.” He smoothed back his hair with wet hands, his eyes closed with a smile. “You’ve always been cute but there is a different air around you now. Mixed with the cute innocence of one who won’t swim naked with another man.”

“Is that what you do?” Law barked. “And I’m not afraid to swim… I just hadn’t planned…”

“Law doing his pace is cute too.” Cora-san’s smile was broad. “I’m just teasing Law.”

X

“The brat was eating you alive Rosi.” Rosinante sighed as he fastened his pants. Law had escaped the chill by returning to the castle and Rosinante had begun to dress when Doffy decided to stop spying. “I told you.” Doffy’s tone was gloating. “It’s just a matter of time.”

“There’s still time for him to fix that gaze on someone else.” Rosinante pulled on his shirt but left the buttons. Doffy moved into sight as Rosinante pulled on his coat. “He’s cute but he’s Law. he has no idea what he’s getting into.”

“I told you he would cause trouble.” His brother circled him before he stood behind Rosinante. “Rosi… Law’s important. You know that.”

“I wouldn’t make a move on puppy love alone Aniki.” Rosinante sighed before he faced his brother. Doffy paused before he slipped the shades from his face. Honest and naked in ways he would never be with any other member of the ‘Family’. “Hero worship is one thing.” And it had been adorable in the way that pets were adorable but Law’s gaze tonight. It had been cute but heated. It had been a struggle to stick to his plan. “Puppy love is another and actual feelings is another thing as well.”

“I could always send you two on a mission.” Doffy cupped his face with his hand. “The brat would jump you before you were four miles out Rosi.”

As tempting as that was… “I’m worried about you.” Rosinante said softly. “We stay here for now Doffy.”

“I doubt he would need much more anyway.” Doffy chuckled. “He got a long good look.” He leaned towards Rosinante before he began to whisper. “If you were not so observant and if he did not know so much about your skills… Rosi… he would have put on quite a show wouldn’t he? While watching you.”

Rosinante smiled before he leaned to whisper in his brother’s ear. “It would be a short one because I wouldn’t let you watch Law Aniki. I wouldn’t let you see.” He pulled back and they exchanged a smile. Doffy slid on his shades before he began to button Rosinante’s damp shirt.

“Hn, keep it to yourself for now.” Doffy chuckled. “That brat has no real idea what he’s trying to grab.” He laughed. “But I won’t tell Rosi… some things are better a surprise.”

X

“I never knew you liked being naked this badly.” Law spoke up with a grin. Cora-san looked up from where he had been soaking in the heated underground baths. “People don’t come down here often.” He pointed out as he cleared the rest of the steps.

“Which is why I’ve been able to soak in peace.” Cora-san laughed before he got closer to the edge. “Law… being natural is no big deal.” He flicked water from his face before he smoothed his hair back. “Maybe you should try it. Nothing holding you back.”

“I like that idea.” Law admitted as he kneeled next to the edge. “Nothing holding me back.” He kept it simple and quick, twisted his head enough that he could kiss Cora-san. It was fast and nothing more than a slow brush of their lips. But it was slow enough for Cora-san to dodge if he was that against it.

Instead of pulling back sharply, Cora-san touched his lips as he looked up at Law. “Law.” His voice was low. “You really do your own thing don’t you?” His voice was a half laugh half sigh as he pulled himself from the baths. Law got a good look of Cora-san’s dripping body before he was flipped over and stretched out. “What am I going to do.” Cora-san whispered. “With a brat…” His hand moved up to Law’s chest before it moved down and ground against his belly until Law shuddered. “Like you?”

“I think you should be thinking about what I will do to you.” Law breathed as Cora-san’s wet body straddled him. That got him a smile from Cora-san as the man looked down at him. Cora-san’s teased and roamed over Law heating his blood, stirred his body.

“What a cute hungry gaze. But honest.” Cora-san said softly. “I don’t have to wonder, your gaze says ‘I want to eat Cora-san up’. I can read that very well.” Cora-san’s hand tangled in his shirt collar before he pulled Law as he rocked back. It took only a few seconds before Law was sprawled on top of Cora-san. “You want to eat me? Law?”

“Hold…yes.” His hands moved down Cora-san’s wet chest. The heat from his body made Law shiver, his body was reacting. Cora-san was reacting to his touch. His nipples were hard, his skin colour was changing. He was flushing from desire and Law could feel the other changes in Cora-san. Law could feel the heat and press of Cora-san’s growing desire and it only fuelled his own. “I would like to hold the Cora-san that means so much to me.” His fingers tweaked Cora-san’s nipples until the man shuddered under him and sighed. Law leaned over Cora-san before he kissed him. It was soft and when he pulled away Cora-san followed. “Let me hold you.” He whispered and under him Cora-san’s body shuddered.

“Making such a manly face at a moment like this.” Cora-san cupped his cheek before he wrapped Law up in a kiss so deep and wet that he was left panting when Cora-san pulled away. “Hold me Law, make my body yours.” He whispered.

X

“Congratulations.” Doffy scared Law so badly that he almost dropped the extra towels. As it was he glared at the man lurking above. “Persistence is key…eh Law?”

“No.” Law gathered the towels to himself before he smiled. “I just had to be me.” He and Doffy watched each other before the man snorted.

“Yes, Rosi is weak to brats. Brats that he let in. I’d ask how it was… but it’s all over your face.” Doffy snorted. “But don’t forget Law. The number one for everyone especially Rosi… is me.”

“You’re still his brother.” Law said softly. “It’s just that from now on.” He gripped the towels in a hard grip as he stared at Doffy. “I have him too.” It must have been the right thing to say because Doffy snorted before he burst into laughter. He laughed and laughed before he turned to leave. His laughter was Law’s company until it finally faded away.


End file.
